Traps as Traps Can Do
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Inspired by the late Baron Karnon, the Mutants set up a bunch of traps right inside the ThunderCats' own lair!


Traps as Traps Can Do (Thundercats)

Third Earth was the new home of the Thundercats, and it seems that they were all adapting to it quite well. With the help of the group of robots called Berbils, their lair was nearly complete. But there was still much to do, and there wasn't going to be anything more easy. "Easy is boring," Lion-O once said to his crew. "It's always more exciting when it's challenging. And there's nothing easy about building this lair, that's for certain."

"We have much to be thankful for," Tygra agreed, "for the Ro-Bear Berbils are just as clever as they are gentle. Without their help, we'd still be working on the foundation."

Meanwhile, it was just another frustrating day for the Mutant trio of Slithe and his cronies, Monkian and Jackalman. "That Eye of Thundera will soon be ours yet!" Slithe vowed. "There must be some way to get it for ourselves!"

"That won't work!" Jackalman objected. "It only seems to be working what than wretched Lion-O holds it!"

"Not for long!" Monkian snickered. "I have an idea!"

"Tell us," Slithe replied.

Soon an ambush was all set up. It seemed as if they had been trying this plot before, but this would be the first time the mutants would be using the Thundercats' greatest treasure against them: their own lair! This was evident when the group had returned from defeating Mann-Ra, which only had happened since Lion-O's Claw Shield managed to let Mann-Ra see his own reflection. This was also evidence that the mutants had learned a thing or two from visiting the booby-trapped castle of Baron Karnor, a thief would couldn't be separated from his treasures that he stole, even in death. (His tower was filled with traps and gargoyles continuing to steal in his name even after his death.)

"Perfect!" Slithe hissed. "Who'd have thought that the Thundercats would have to deal with their own lair as their enemy?"

"Lion-O!" Cheetara called. "What's happening?"

"Somehow our own lair has turned into a booby-trap infested lair!" Lion-O replied as he fought through a series of traps just to be able to reach the Sword of Omens. "It's just like going through that castle of Baron Karnor last week!" He grunted and growled as he bravely fought his way towards the sword.

"Was this what you had to go through when finding where Wiliykat went?" Panthro called as he and Wiliykit fought their way through a series of axes.

"Sort of," said Lion-O.

"There were a whole variety of traps. But would could've installed them?" Wiliykit replied as she used a few of her gadgets to disarm a different trap. "It couldn't have been the baron! He's dead!"

"Whoever it was, they will pay for it," Lion-O called as he finally reached the room with the Sword of Omens. He noticed that the Eye of Thundera was then glowing. "Aha!" he said. "There's danger, all right." He held the sword up to his face and peeked through the aperture holes, saying the words to say when doing so, "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!" The sword's powers then revealed all to him.

"What do you see, Lion-O?" asked Panthro as he made it to the room.

"I see Slithe and the mutants gloating while waiting to ambush us. And they're right outside our lair! So that's it! They set these traps to keep us busy, so that they could finish us off in the end and steal the Sword of Omens." The trick finished and Lion-O's sight was back to normal. "But I've said it before and I will say it again. As long as I shall live, they will not get the sword!"

"And now let's track down those mutants," Wiliykat suggested as the group ran back outside.

"No! It's too dangerous! Don't go anywhere! Snarf! Snarf!" Snarf kept shouting. "Dah!" he grunted. "No one ever listens to me!"

The battle began, and the Mutants had been able to ambush as they were hoping for, but the Thundercats were ready. As usual, Lion-O fought with the Sword of Omens, Tygra fought with his powers of turning invisible and using the Bolo Whip, Panthro was using his nun chucks, and Cheetara was too fast to catch. Wiliykat and Wiliykit used their gadgets to do their part, and Snarf just sat there worrying.

After what seemed like forever, the last straw for the Mutants came when one final blast from Lion-O's sword, as well as him defending himself with the Claw Shield proved to be too much for the mutants to handle. They ran away for their lives as fast as their feet could take them. "We haven't seen the last of them," Cheetara reminded everybody, "but it seems they've run out of breath."

"And it looks like one of their own traps backfired on them, too," Panthro chuckled, revealing on a monitor that had the Thundercats chased the Mutants back to their own lair, there would have been sleeping gas ready to put them to sleep so the Mutants could be taken prisoner. Instead, the Mutants were now sleeping, and it would be at least 8 hours before they would awaken to fight again.

As the Thundercats began cleaning up the lair and disarming the rest of the traps, Snarf continued complaining. "Do this! Do that! Snarf! Why doesn't anybody let me at them?" Nobody paid attention, though, since Snarf seemed to only be gaining attention that way.

"I never would have thought the Mutants would even think about visiting the castle of the deceased Baron Karnor, because they were so busy trying to beat us and get the Eye of Thundera," Lion-O commented as he did his role. "Perhaps they stumbled upon by accident, do you suppose?"

"According to what I found out," Panthro replied, "they did. They liked what they saw and felt that once they learned how to build these traps, it would finish us all off, and the Eye would be all theirs."

"As Lord of the Thundercats, I cannot let that happen."

"And we can't let it happen either. You've done well, Lion-O. Jaga would be proud."

"Thank you, Panthro." The two smiled as they continued working on restoring their base.

THE END

_Thundercats © Warner Bros, Rankin-Bass Animation, Lormir-Telepictures, and everybody else who owns the rights. This was based on the original 80's series, not the 2011 remake. _


End file.
